A True Soul Mate
by banshee-boy
Summary: Post-BD. With Alice finding her real soulmate, Jasper is now the odd one out. What will happen when he meets another child like Reneesme, but is part shape-shifter instead of part vampire? What happenes when she doesn't know until it's too late? J/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

We are graduating…again, but now in a small town in Kansas, and I was completely bored out of my mind while I waited for my brothers and sisters to arrive for the pre-graduation gathering. I sat in the auditorium, all the way in the back, with my hood drawn up and one of my Civil War books in my lap, when I heard a teacher ask a sophomore to come over and sit with me.

"Oh hellnaw," I muttered, but I didn't move, oddly enough, with Alice and I separated, I was now the odd one out. She found her real soul-mate about ten years back, and Hawk joined the ranks of the Cullen coven. He looked exactly like Rosalie, with his wavy blonde hair, so we said that he was our younger brother, since he was seventeen as well when Alice was forced to change him.

"Hey, I'm Raven, Mrs. Brady asked me to sit with you to keep you company, since you're new and all, which is complete bull-crap, because you're graduating, you're old enough to sit by yourself." The sophomore said, inhaling before continuing. "So, I have a proposition for you, how about we just sit next to each other, and we don't have to speak. Is that okay, Cowboy?"

I looked up at the young female, and was shocked at the goddess that stood before me. She had an athlete's body, and with her hand on her hip, made my mouth water. Long, brown, wavy hair went down to her shoulders, and green eyes speared me with her emotions, making me feel drunk and dependant on seeing her again for the rest of eternity, and that's when it hit me…this sixteen-year old girl was my soul-mate.

Raven's POV

I was dragged here to serve for the seniors and their families, not to babysit Jasper Hale, the blonde god that was in all of my extra-curricular classes and my American History class. I was working on putting the silverware in the right position when Mrs. Brady walked up to me, practically demanding that I go sit with the object of my fantasies for two weeks, since he moved here.

So, following my orders, I waltzed up the stairs of the section of the auditorium he was in and stood right next to him, and he refused to acknowledge me, so I started off the introductions. "Hey, I'm Raven, Mrs. Brady asked me to sit with you to keep you company, since you're new and all, which is complete bull-crap, because you're graduating, you're old enough to sit by yourself." I inhaled before continuing. "So, I have a proposition for you, how about we sit next to each other, and we don't have to speak. Is that okay Cowboy?"

Oops, my bad, I think I offended him, I thought to myself, due to the fact that he snapped up to look at me like I had grown two heads. After about a while, the silence had started to take its toll on me and I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to loosen the knot of tension that was forming, and I felt a wave of heat come over my body before it centered on my cheeks, making me blush in embarrassment. "Okay, I'll just go, then, seeing as you don't want me here. Congrats, though."

I turned to leave, but a cold hand gripped my arm, and I didn't find it off-setting at all. It felt nice. "Wait, you can sit with me until my family comes." His deep, tenor voice, with a slight twang to it, sent shivers down my spine, and he let go of my arm, letting me free to sit next to him. I noticed the big-ass book in his lap, and I cocked my head.

"What are you reading?" I asked, looking at the pictures, and the link between them made me smile. "Are you reading about the Civil War, Jasper?"

He smiled, before saying, "Yes, is that offensive you Darlin'?" I smiled at his endearment, shaking my head 'no', before he continued speaking. "Good, as a matter of fact, I know you do too, don't say no, because I see you every day in that section with me. Or are you there for a different reason? Maybe you're there to stare at me while I find my books."

I blushed before saying, "It's both, actually. I like going to the library, it helps me think, but you can't expect me not to stare at you, you have to appreciate your good looks. I appreciate all good looking people whenever I see them."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, sitting closer to me. "How do you do that?"

I smiled, "I go to their house and start clapping to their parents, saying, 'Great Job, you guys, great job."

He laughed, "When you see my parents, and they're good looking, are you going to hunt down my grand-parents and congratulate them on such a good job as well?"

I smiled, "You never know."

Jasper's POV

Oh, I'm in trouble. This female is amazing, better than words, now I understand that depth of emotion that all the couples in the Cullen house possess for their mates. I was in awe of this little female.

We sat there for another ten minutes, before Mrs. Brady shouted up to us that Raven had to get down here and help with the food, the guests have started to arrive, and I grunted in disapproval, causing her to smile and laugh. "Don't worry, Jasper, I'm a server, you'll see me around later tonight."

As she took off, my cell-phone vibrated, and I opened it, seeing it as a text from Alice, I opened the little envelope to read it:

**So****…****how to you like you're SoulMate?**

** You knew about this?**

** Of course, I can See the Future!**

I rolled my eyes at her last text and shut the phone, putting it back into my pocket, and looked around before I spotted my family already sitting down at the tables, occupying two tables with our large numbers, even Jacob was here, and he had his arm around Nessie's waist, and a grin embraced his face.

I came down and sat down next to Bella, who turned to look at me with a smile. "Do you know why Alice has been blocking Edward for the past half-hour?"

"How do you know she's blocking?" I asked Edward.

He rolled his eyes to stare at Alice's back from where she sat, in between Esme and Hawk. "She's singing 'Jingle Bells' in all the languages that she knows."

Everyone at our two tables started to laugh.

Raven's POV

"Hey, were you sitting with THE Jasper Hale?" Sparrow, my older sister by 14 months, whisper-shouted to me when I entered the room where all the servers stood, waiting for Mrs. Brady come in.

"Mrs. Brady asked me to sit with him. He seems nice." I said, grabbing my apron and putting it around my waist, holding out the strings, in which Sparrow tied for me.

"Yeah, but that family doesn't talk with ANYONE!" she gushed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he's different; he talked to me for over ten minutes."

"Raven, he hasn't talked to you for the two weeks he's been here. I think he just wants you as a summer fling, and then when he goes to college, he'll leave you heartbroken and alone." Sparrow said, turning me around to fix my shirt. "I don't want to see you hurt, and neither does Eagle, Falcon, and Griffin."

"I know you're looking out for me, Sparrow, I do, but I don't know about this one, he really seems different to me. Not the player type." I frowned when I said this, and Sparrow nodded.

"I won't tell our brothers about this, Raven, I promise, or else they'll do the 'what is your interest with my sister' speech." She sighed, before going off to Kimberly, her best friend since pre-school.

Mrs. Brady walked into the room. "Okay, people, crunch time, now, since we have two families that take up two tables, Herring siblings will get the Cullen tables and Turner twins and Whaley sisters will take the Zavala tables, they take up four, so be ready."

"Go and have an experience to last a lifetime." She said, before ushering us out.

AN: Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Now…off to chapter two…

Jasper's POV

I felt her before I saw her, by that time, we had moved to the cafeteria, and even we were surprised by the obvious talent that decorated this room, especially Esme,.

Due to the fact that we had thirteen people to sit, we took up two tables, with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and I occupying one, while Jacob, Reneesme, Alice, Kyle, Billy, and Shadow at the other.

We had just struck up a conversation when all the servers entered the room with Mrs. Grey at the head, leading the parade, and as Mrs. Grey grabbed the microphone from the stand, I saw Raven, being flanked by three males I presumed to be her brothers, and the sister I saw with her earlier in the auditorium, when they caught sight of Mrs. Grey with the microphone, they all stiffened.

"Before we begin serving you, I'd like to thank the Hunter quintuplets Eagle, Griffin, Sparrow, Falcon, and Raven for decorating the room. They did a spectacular job." Everyone started to clap when Mrs. Grey pointed them out, and I saw Raven blush and turn to the male closest to her. "She didn't have to do that," she said it in between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I think she gets off of our pain and embarrassment." The male said beside him, and all five pushed out a laugh.

"Oh, so that's the female you've been thinking about for the past hour." Edward said, making me stiffen and turn to glare at him, but before I could say anything in reply, Raven and her sister walked up to our table.

"Hello, Sparrow, Raven, the girls that got brutally embarrassed. What can I get you guys to drink?" the female asked, eyeing me out of the corner of her eye every five seconds.

At her words, everyone said in unison, "Water," causing Sparrow to frown, but she wiped it off so quickly you had to be immortal to see it, and she nodded, writing it down while Raven handed out the menus, sneaking glances at me every chance she got, her bottom lip in between her lip.

"All right, that will be out in just a second," the sister said, and she and Raven left the room to get the drinks that we wouldn't drink.

"Please tell me that you like the quiet one that didn't say anything, that loud one was pretty rude." Esme asked with a pleading look in her eye.

"Oh, trust me Esme, he likes the quiet one, and she likes him, too, Sparrow kept on thinking of different scenarios to your death, each one was different, she's very…creative." Edward said with a grimace.

After he said that, Raven came back in, with our seven waters on a tray, and walked toward our table, watching everyone around her with a glazed but calculating look on her face.

Edward chuckled, "You got a daydreamer as a mate, Jasper…she can think of a lot of things at once, it's kind of unnerving."

She reached my side, and leaned down to push the tray onto the table, making a crest fall out to catch the light. It had a knight's head on it, and was red in color. It read 'Crispus' at the bottom.

Carlisle perked up when he saw it, "That is an interesting crest you have. Is it yours?" he murmured.

Raven nodded, "A branch of my father's side is the Crispen's."

Carlisle's eyebrow quirked in interest, "Can I have a closer look at it?"

Raven frowned, but she unclasped the chain, and handed it to Carlisle. "Sure, but I'll want it back."

"Of course, thank you, young lady." At his choice of words, Raven grinned and rolled her eyes, while she started to hand out the waters. Suddenly Carlisle looked up to stare at Raven. "It's Raven, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "What's your last name?"

"Hunter, why?" she said, a frown set onto her features. "Are you a genealogist?" a sliver of nervousness set into her system.

"No he's a surgeon, but the whole family is into history, you should see how big the library is." I said, averting disaster.

Her frown turned into surprise. "You must have a big house if you have a library."

Esme came in, catching my need for a subject change, "I love to decorate, so the bigger the better."

"I'm going to college to be an interior designer, and creative writing; I want to be an author on the side." Raven said, calming degrees more, and Alice perked up, and Bella noticed.

"Oh no, the evil Pixie has risen her head." She said in mock-fear, causing Alice to poke her head out at Bella.

"Do you like to shop?" Alice said, with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, what girl doesn't?" Raven said, and when Bella gasped, and Alice clapped her hands in delight, she started to get worried.

"Will you go with me tomorrow, I asked everyone today, but nobody wanted to go." Alice said, putting on her baby-pout, but Raven only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Lafayette and Satyn, my foster-parents won't be back till the thirtieth anyway." Raven said, putting the now-empty tray under her arm.

"What do your foster-parents do?" Esme asked.

"They own their own winery chain, and the one in Boston was having trouble with the management, and they had to go check the site." Raven said, and couldn't get anything in, due to the fact that Sparrow cut in after that.

"Hey Raven, Mrs. Grey wants all hands in the kitchen." By the look on Sparrow's face, she just wanted Raven away from the table, and Raven knew it, too. "Okay, see you guys later."

They left, and Esme turned to Edward in a flash, "Even I knew she was lying, so what's so important that she had to literally drag Raven out of the room?"

"She grabbed Raven because her brothers wanted to talk to her about her 'new-found' relationship with Jasper."

"We talked once. For fifteen minutes while I waited for you guys to show up." I said, and huffed as I dug my hands into my hair and pulled on my curls.

Raven's POV

I felt my stomach drop when I left the room to find my brothers leaning against the lockers outside Mr. Burns' classroom. Once we reached their side, Griffin, due to the fact that he was the eldest, spoke first.

"Raven I heard some disturbing news about you not five minutes ago." I felt a spike of anger tazer my system, and I took a step away from Sparrow.

"What about?" I said in between clenched teeth.

"What were you doing talking to that Whitlock kid? He's only been here two weeks, two weeks, may I mention, he made no move to talk to you, and miraculously, now all of a sudden, he's totally into you. I don't like it if you ask me." Eagle said, crossing his arms across his toned chest.

"That's the thing, Eagle; I didn't ask your opinion." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "And you have no room to. I've backed you guys up in your past relationships, even though some of those ended badly. Griffin, remember Jade? Eagle, do you remember Ella and Holly? What about you, Falcon, do you remember Madison? I was there though all of that, and I stuck with you 100 percent." Now I got them where I wanted them, fidgeting. So I turned to Sparrow. "What about you, Spar, remember Julian and Caleb? I didn't tell anybody about them, no, I waited until you told me I could until I did. How do you all repay me: by pulling this b/s."

"We don't want you to go through the same experience we all did. You're practically a newbie when it comes to relationships." Griffin said quietly.

I scoffed at them, "Then let me make my own mistakes to know." I said in a deadly tone, and turned on my heel, heading toward the kitchen to cool off. I was in there for about five minutes when I felt an arm go across my shoulders, the weight of a head resting on top of mine, and the scent of Axe body spray washed over me, making me relax against Falcon. "Remind me not to piss you off." He chuckled, and made me smile.

"We were just talking Falcon, it wasn't like he was asking me out on a date." I said, and suddenly felt Falcon look down.

"Where's your crest?" he said, and I frowned for a split second, then I remembered.

"Jasper's dad wanted to look at it, Sparrow dragged me off before I could get it back." Then another wave of the nausea that I've been feeling for the past hour and a half almost made my knees buckle. "Do you think you can get it for me? I'm not feeling so good."

He frowned. " You, too? That makes five of us now…" he was silent for a minute, while the waves of sickness threatened to drag me under. "Raven, go grab our coats, I'm going to tell Mrs. Grey that we're leaving, and I'll get your crest from Dr. Cullen, go and met us in the car, okay?"

"Okay, see you." I said weakly before he left the room.

Falcon's POV 

Everyone looked at the retreating form of Raven as she left us in the hallway staring after her in bewilderment. Then, all of a sudden, Eagle elbowed me in the ribs. "Go calm your twin."

"She's your twin, too. We're quintuplets." I said to him.

"Yeah, but you're from the same egg—oh, that combo meal is not sitting right with me." Eagle groaned, clutching his gut. "It feels like something is clawing at my insides."

"Hey, at least we have a doctor in close proximity in case you suddenly get hit by a car or extract some fatal disease." Sparrow said, crossing her arms with a grimace.

"What's the matter, your stomach hurt, too?" I said, and she nodded. "Well, that is just peachy because…oh great, I jinxed it, now I don't feel good, might as well go get Raven, we're her ride home, and we only brought my car. Met you guys in the car." I left them to go search for Raven, and found her in the kitchen, leaning against the island, deep in thought.

The minute I had her in my brotherly embrace that we usually did whenever either of us weren't feeling like ourselves, and she noticed it was me, we both visibly relaxed. "Remind me never to piss you off." I chuckled at the end of it, even though I had to fight the urge to heave at the movement.

"We were just talking, Falcon, it wasn't like he was asking me out on a date." She said, and I felt the word 'yet' echo through my head, and the thought of my sister hurting.

Then I noticed I wasn't being blinded by the crest that we all had in the shape of a necklace that we never took off. "Where's your crest?" I asked, looking down.

She frowned at first but she got a surprised look on her face. "Jasper's dad wanted to look at it, Sparrow dragged me off before I could get it back." She finally said, and was silent for a bit, "Do you think you can get it for me? I'm not feeling so good."

I frowned, before saying in a worried tone, "You, too? That makes five of us now…" I was lost in my thoughts for a second, thinking of a game plan. "Raven, go grab our coats, I'm going to tell Mrs. Grey that we're leaving, and I'll get your crest from Dr. Cullen, go and met us in the car, okay?"

I turned to leave, and barely heard her weak reply. "Okay, see you."

I caught Mrs. Grey in the hallway. "Mrs. G, my siblings and I aren't feeling well. Can we leave? I'm sorry to bail out on tonight, but we all aren't feeling well enough to continue." Mrs. G frowned.

"Of course, Falcon, with the wonderful décor you did with the cafeteria, of course you can all go, besides, I can tell, you aren't looking so well, young man. Go home and get some sleep. See me on Monday if you're feeling up to it." I nodded, and went to search for Dr. Cullen to get Raven's necklace, but I saw Jacob Black's father, and when he saw me, his eyes grew wide, and he muttered something, while he walked toward me.

Once he reached my side, he gripped my arm, "Where are your siblings, Falcon?"

Unaware of why he was asking, I answered, "Raven's in the kitchen, and the rest are already in my car outside waiting for us to go home. We aren't feeling well."

He nodded, and walked me outside, where I took a deep gulp of fresh air, the nausea calming somewhat. When I got to my car, Billy got his hand out and I took that as a sign that said, 'give me your keys' and I painfully pulled them out of my back pocket, placing it in his palm and he opened the door for me. "Jesus, you guys look worse than when Jacob went through the change." Jacob's dad said, chuckling nervously as he shut the door. "Are you guys twins or something?"

"Quintuplets." We all said, weakly and in unison.

Suddenly, and in unison, we all screamed in pain as something from the inside of our stomach lunged for freedom, and the Native American cursed under his breath, he brought out a walkie-talkie and clicked the button, "Let's go, people, before they shift in the freaking car!"

"Maybe I can help?" Came the reply, coming from the Whitlock guy that Raven liked, and Eagle showed his opinion.

"Fuck you and your help." He said, a groan erupting from his mouth.

Suddenly his whole damn family was there, surrounding my car. "Hey, you guys, how are you feeling," the doctor asked, poking his head into the car.

"My stomach feels like it's being ripped open from the inside out, my joints hurt, and I am pissed off." Eagle snapped.

Carlisle paused, before saying, "Well…good, I guess." Before he pulled his head out of the car.

"I'm dreaming, Raven gave me her 'special' brownies as punishment, and I'm dreaming…" Sparrow laughed, and then gasped as her stomach lunged again.

"If that is the case, she is so dead when I wake up, she said that last time was the last time she was going to pull that, and she got grounded for the whole summer." Eagle growled, then grunted as his stomach did the same thing that Sparrow's did.

"We're all from the same womb, so it would make sense that we would have the same dream." Griffin said.

"What? Their quintuplets! COOL!" Emmett yelled, earning a smack in the back of the head by the blonde beside him.

"Got her," Jacob's mom said, bringing a very pale Raven through the doors. Jasper had her in his arms the next second, and she was passed out.

"Where are we going? Your house, Billy?" The doctor said, keeping pace with Jasper as he and the mom helped Jasper put Raven in the back seat of a black Mercedes, with Jasper in the back with her, and the doctor and the mom in the front seat.

"Of course, my place." He turned to Jacob's mom. "Shadow, you okay riding with Jacob in the Rabbit?"

The woman glared at Billy. "Yes, now get those kids to the house before they shift in the car." He got in after that and I made a whipping noise as he started the car, and sped after the Mercedes, and I did something I've never done before.

I fainted.

Raven's POV

Every inch of me hurt, and I huddled closer to the source of cold around my mid-section, getting annoyed at the pathetic moaning that I kept on hearing. "Sh, Raven, we're almost there," A silky voice said, brushing my hair out of my face, and the feel of his seemingly chilly hand soothed the pain a notch.

"How's she doing?" a female voice asked.

"Every once in a while something pushes against her stomach. Is that natural?" the silky voice asked, and the animal inside of my stomach calmed.

"Billy will explain once we get to the house." Another male voice said, but not as gorgeous or as captivating as the silky one.

_Mine! _A voice screamed in my head, and when I tried to think around it, it started to chant. _Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!_

"Tummy…hurts." I heard a small voice break through the moaning, then with a shock, I realized that I was the source of the voice _and_ the moaning.

"I know darlin', we're almost there." The silky voice said, soothingly laying a freezing hand on my bare stomach, and the animal inside me pushed against the hand in a way that reminded me of a cat pushing against a hand to get someone to pet them.

The touch helped so much that I fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you Mrs. Carlisle McDreamy Hawkes and Cullendaughter45…to being the first two reviewers for my story. *tears up* I thought that you guys loved me… anyway, welcome to my next chapter, ENJOY and REVIEW!

Jasper's POV

It was scaring me, the fact that Raven wasn't responding to any of my attempts to keep her awake. The sight of her, pale and in Shadow's embrace is forever burned in my memory.

"Son," Carlisle called from the front seat. "How's she doing?" he turned onto Billy's driveway, which, half a mile down, forked off, our house to the east, and Billy's house to the north.

"I can't get her to awaken. She isn't responding to anything, but I can hear her siblings moaning behind us." I said, brushing a hand through her brown tresses, which, when I look at them closer, had streaks of red in them. She was sweating up a storm, and her white t-shirt was soaked through, and I felt the relief coming off of her in waves whenever she drew closer to me. She still moaned, but it only happened once every three minutes.

"Maybe being close to you helps, you just might be her imprint." Esme said softly, gripping the hand closest to her, rubbing soft circles in her palm. "Put a hand on the back of her neck, maybe that'll help with the overheating issue." I nodded, and the moment my bare flesh touched hers, her eyes opened, which surprised me when almost amber eyes stared back at me.

"Jazzy-Purr," she whimpered, and I cupped her face with my free hand. "I feel like I'm going to puke, are we close to a bathroom?"

"We're going to Jacob's house, Darlin', it'll be over soon," I said, and she nodded, but a sharp spike of fear caused her to grip my shirt tightly.

"Jazzy-Purr? Can you tell Alice that I won't be able to go shopping with her tomorrow? I don't think I will be fit to walk around after tonight." She whispered, and I chuckled softly.

"Of course, Darlin', the big bad Pixie won't steal you away tomorrow. Promise." I said, chuckling again when Alice growled from three cars away.

She nodded, and burrowed her way into the crook of my neck. "Thank you Jazzy-Purr," she said, and said softly, "You smell like honey and hay…" Before she closed her eyes and just rested against my chest like a kitten.

We arrived at Billy's house, I was the first into the small mansion, since all the pack and their imprints lived here as well as Billy and Shadow, and, since Raven wouldn't let go of my shirt, I sat down on the couch, with her still in my lap, and she started to shake, all the while, I heard Shadow run into the house top-speed.

By the sounds of it, Sparrow, Raven's sister, had run in, and slammed into Paul, while she started to shake…right next to Shadow's collection. "Paul, she's shifting, GET HER AWAY FROM MY CHINA!"

When she yelled the last part, Raven started to lengthen, her brown hair turning black and lengthening, going down to around her knees and curling around the extension of her spine that ended up being her tail, her face turned to that of a big jungle cat, and her back legs cracked, making me wince, and all her clothes were destroyed.

The end result—my Raven shifted into a beautiful puma, deep rosettes embedded into her fur, and she was about the same size as one of the members of the pack, maybe slightly bigger. "Raven?" I said, gently grazing my fingers through the fur at her neck.

She turned to look at me and yowled, placing her left forepaw and placed it on my hip, shoving her face into my neck and breathing in deep, sending shivers of awareness down my spine, knowing she was masking my scent with hers.

Then a feminine voice came through my head: **Pretty, pretty mate, all mine, ONLY mine. **I snapped to Edward, whom had a similar expression on his face, and he ended up shrugging in shock.

"Everyone see that? WHY ARE THEY CATS INSTEAD OF WOLVES?" Embry yelled, which earned him a smack in the back of the head by Shadow, and he quickly uttered an apology.

"It's actually easy to explain, the Crispen family was always rumored to have an ability to shift, like you guys but with different circumstances, but same reason, vampires." Carlisle said, while eyeing me and Raven on the couch. "They also have a similar imprint theory, except a key difference, the imprinted can hear the beast's thoughts.

Raven snapped to look at Carlisle, toying with my hair up until that point. Then, seeing nothing of interest went back to toying with my hair. "Do they do that a lot, 'cause, I don't think I can handle watching that whenever Raven feels overly-friendly." Emmett said, watching Raven and pretending to look ill, which earned him smack number four of the night by Rosalie and a low growl by Raven, vibrating against my chest where her own lay against mine.

Then I heard the feminine voice again: **Big, threat to mate, protect, minemineminemineminemine! **I shushed her, and Raven purred, while laying her head on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, I think that that part about the 'imprinted hearing the beast's thoughts' is more accurate than you think." Edward said, eyeing me and Raven, causing a quiet growl to erupt from deep in my chest.

Carlisle looked from Edward to me and Raven, then realization struck him, "Jasper, son, can you hear her thoughts?"

I paused, before answering with a nod. "But only the Beast's, not Raven's."

**Run****…****the call is too much to ignore any longer****…****freedom****…****run, stretch my legs****…****run with mate****…****mine. **The Beast said, and I went to stand up, Raven going with me. Billy caught the sight of Raven's face, and jolted, surprised.

"Carlisle, they will be wanting to run, I just didn't tell you because with the pack it took longer, boys, go with them." He turned to the pack, and they nodded, following me and Raven when we lead the way through the back door.

Raven's POV

The cool contact of a hand touching my neck brought me back around, and I looked up to see Jasper Whitlock staring back at me. "Jazzy-Purr," I whimpered, and he cupped my face with his free hand. "I feel like I'm going to puke, are we close to a bathroom?"

"We're going to Jacob's house, Darlin', it'll be over soon," he said, and I nodded, then a sharp spike of fear washed through me when I thought about what Alice had asked of me earlier, which caused me to grip his shirt tightly.

"Jazzy-Purr? Can you tell Alice that I won't be able to go shopping with her tomorrow? I don't think I will be fit to walk around after tonight." I whispered, and he chuckled softly.

"Of course, Darlin', the big bad Pixie won't steal you away tomorrow. Promise." he said, chuckling again a short time later.

I nodded, and burrowed my way into the crook of his neck. "Thank you Jazzy-Purr," I said, and then, losing my grip on reality, muttered softly, "You smell like honey and hay…" Before I closed my eyes and just rested against his chest, savoring the comfort his presence and touch provided.

Soon, we were out of the car we were in before, and were now in what looked to be a living-room. Jasper tried to lay me on a small, deep purple couch, but when I refused to release the hold I had on his shirt, he sat down on the couch with me in his embrace.

Then all of a sudden the creature inside me decided now was the time to explode, causing me to shake and the pain to escalade to unimaginable heights, and I felt ligaments snap and reattach, and bones to pop and reform to that closer to a cat, until I was looking down to two huge, black paws and my senses went haywire, smell, sight, hearing, and touch had skyrocketed to the point where the feel of Jasper's hand going through my fur sent shivers through my whole frame.

"Raven?" He asked, and I turned to call him back, but all that came out was a yowl, and I moved my left forepaw and placed it on his hip, not knowing what I was doing until I had shoved my face into the crook of his neck and breathing in deep, making Jasper's frame to shiver in awareness.

Then the animal's voice came through my head: **Pretty, pretty mate, all mine, ONLY mine. **Causing Jasper to snap over to look at Edward in shock. Edward had a similar expression on his face, and he ended up shrugging in agreement to the situation.

"Everyone see that? WHY ARE THEY CATS INSTEAD OF WOLVES?" A stranger yelled from the kitchen, which earned him a smack in the back of the head by the woman from before, and he quickly uttered an apology.

After that, Jasper's curly hair caught the attention of the animal, and I started to play with it with my paws, not paying attention to anything except for the words that came out of Carlisle's mouth.

"It's actually easy to explain, the Crispen family was always rumored to have an ability to shift, like you guys but with different circumstances, but same reason, vampires." Carlisle said, pausing before continuing. "They also have a similar imprint theory, except a key difference, the imprinted can hear the beast's thoughts.

I snapped to look at Carlisle, but after that information, it got kind of bland and I went back to playing with Jasper's curls. "Do they do that a lot, 'cause, I don't think I can handle watching that whenever Raven feels overly-friendly." Emmett said, which earned him a smack by Rosalie and a low growl by me, vibrating against Jasper's chest where mine laid against his.

Then the animal made itself known again: **Big, threat to mate, protect, minemineminemineminemine! **Jasper shushed her, and I purred, while laying my head on his shoulder.

"Carlisle, I think that that part about the 'imprinted hearing the beast's thoughts' is more accurate than you think." Edward said, eyeing me and Jasper, causing a quiet growl to erupt from deep in Jasper's chest.

Carlisle looked from Edward to me and Jasper, then realization struck him, "Jasper, son, can you hear her thoughts?"

He paused, before he answered with a nod. "But only the Beast's, not Raven's."

**Run****…****the call is too much to ignore any longer****…****freedom****…****run, stretch my legs****…****run with mate****…****mine. **The animal said, and Jasper went to stand up, with me not far behind. Jacob Black's dad caught the sight of my face, and jolted, surprised.

"Carlisle, they will want to run, I just didn't tell you because with the pack it took longer, boys, go with them." He turned to the pack, and they nodded, following Jasper and I when we lead the way through the back door.

AN: I liked the ideas of this chapter. GO and SEE Eclipse! It was fantastic and Jasper was a dream!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the reviews, but seems as though only two people have reviewed since the new chapter came out, I have come into a dilemma… give me 15 more reviews by Tuesday, then I'll post the next chapter…where Raven and Jasper get alone in the forest…ooooooo! What'll happen…..review and find out!


End file.
